Breaking Dawn twist in time
by EdwardCullenFroever123
Summary: Bella is in trouble and she doesn't know the wedding is called off and Edward is searching for answer to the tragedy
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

i do not own any of thes people

Bella Alice said from behind the bathroom door

Bella Alice said from behind the bathroom door. You need to come out some time.

I had locked myself in her bathroom because her new hobby dressing up the human and it is not fun for the human.

Bella love (Edward in his angle like voice) Bella please come out you have been in there all by yourself for two hours.

NO I yelled

Bella if you come out I promise we can leave. I was so mad that all I wanted to do was leave.

Fine. I opened the door to see his beautiful face. He put his arm around my waste and pulled me close to him as we walked down the stairs.

Bella you look great in that dress. Why don't you like it?

I didn't answerer because I knew the answerer would kill Alice who I know spent a lot on money on this dress.

So Edward where are we going?

Well I thought that I would take you down to Seattle so that you can pick out your car.

Edward I don't want a new car I love my truck it has personality that no other car will have.

Bella you promised.

You are determined to get me that new car aren't you?

Yep do you have a problem with that?

We were at his shiny Volvo. Edward let go of me so he could open my door. When the door was open he picked me up and placed me in the passenger side with a kiss. Before I could regain my breath he was sitting in the driver's seat with the car on. On the way down to Seattle I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a hotel room. I turned to find Edward staring at me.

Sorry I fell asleep you could have just waked me up.

Bella it is nothing to be sorry about but by the time we got here they were closed so we will try again in a few hours.

In a few hours what do you mean what time is it?

Edward looked at me for a moment before he answered.

It is 530. You have been asleep for over 10 hours.

Had I really been asleep for ten hours wow? I laid there for a moment then my stomach rumbled. Edward must have noticed because he pulled me up in to the sitting poison and got up to get something out of a black backpack.

You knew that I was going to fall asleep?

He turned to look at me

Yeah Alice sort of saw it coming and packed you a bag .

He turned and dug in the bag to get me out the outfit that Alice had packed. When he had found what he was looking for he came back and sat on the bed next to me and handed me a little pink and black cocktail dress. I looked at him with a mad face but his had the angle smile that I couldn't resist. He got up off the bed and pulled me up so that I was standing.

Bella love. Go get dressed and we will go get something to eat and please be good today I promise that you will have fun.

After he said that he walked me to the bathroom with out another word. I walked in and closed the door. The bathroom smelled great like roses. I put the dress down on the counter and went to turn on the shower.

i know i had no time and i suck sorry for taking your time tell me what you thaught tho please


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked out of the bathroom Edward was nowhere to be seen

When I walked out of the bathroom Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward" I yelled. But he did not answer. I walked over to put my clothes that I had just taken off in the bag when he walked in the door.

"So where did you go?" I asked

"Bella love I went to go pay the front desk. Are you ready?" he asked with his croked smile that I loved.

"Sure"

I turned around to finish putting my clothes in the bag.

"Bella Love. You look great"

I turned to look at him. "Thanks. But do you really think that I would need a dress this fancy for picking out a car."

He starred at me for the longest time till he started to laugh. I just stared at him frustrated.

"Bella you wouldn't need to dress up just to pick out a car. "

"So why do I have to where this dress?"

By now his smile had faded and he was looking at me with his beautiful butterscotch eyes.

"You will see" without another word he walked over and took the black backpack from my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"_You will see" without another word he walked over and took the black backpack from my hands._

It was 6:30 in the morning and you would not think that a restaurant would be filled. Edward and I sat on the bench in the back whiting for a table to open. I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it Edwards cold hands were running across the line of my cheek bone.

"Bella love lets go eat"

He pulled me up off the bench and wrapped his arm around my waste so that he was supporting most of my weight. We walked over to a table in the back of the restaurant. I sat down and watched Edward walk over to his seat. I looked over the menu. All of the things on it were in French so it was hard to tell what I was ordering. My meal came within 20 minutes and it only took me ten to eat so we were out of the restaurant at 7AM.

"Bella love I have to pick one of jaspers friends up at the airport do you mind?"

"No"

We drove in silence. We got there I saw Renée standing on the side walk. I jumped out of the car when it came to a stop.

"OMG Mom. How are you? Why are you here?"

"Bella you don't think that I won't help my baby girl with her wedding"

Edward grabbed Renée's bags and put them in to the back of the Volvo and walked over to open the back door for Renée.

"So Renee do you mind if I drop you off at the hotel to freshen up and take Bella to get something?"

"Not at all Edward"

Edward dropped Renée off at the hotel and we went on our way. Within ten minutes we pulled in to a car lot.

"So Bella are you going to pick out the car or am I. the reason I ask is so that you have a say in what you want."

"Yeah I guess so"

Edward got out of the car and I fallowed. A sales man came out the door.

" is there anything I can get you Mr.?"

"Cullen and yes I called last night you are supposed to have a row of cars for me and my fiancé to look at."

"Oh. Yes My Cullen the cars are over here."

The sails man showed us a line of cars. The only car that I knew was the doge because it said doge on the side but other than that I had no clue what type of cars they were.

"So what kind of car are you and your little lady looking for?"

"Well we are looking at fast sports cars as you know by the cars I picked out to see."

With that the sail's Man walked away.

"So Bella love which one do you like."

"Well Edward if I knew what kind of cars they are I might be able to tell you."

"Oh. Sorry there is the yellow Ford Mustang Shelby GT Cabriolet, the blue one is a 2006 Dodge Viper, the red one is a Ford Shelby GT500, the silver one is a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro and last but not least the navy blue one is a 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia."

"Well Edward I must admit the Ford Shelby GT500 caught my eye but you are not going to get me an expensive car."

'It is not expensive and you promised. Anyways is that the one you choose?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Ok that wasn't hard what color do you want?"

"Blue"

"OK"

With that Edward walked in to the front office and asked to speak with Lesley. The woman went out back and when she came back there was a man fallowing her. The man walked over and introduced himself.

"Hi I am Lesley."

"Hi Lesley I am Edward Cullen we talked on the phone the other day and I am here to tell you that we will take the Ford Shelby GT500."

"Ok Mr. Cullen lets go in to my office."

We followed him in to the office. I sat on the couch with a magazine and Edward and Lesley talked about the car and all the details they were going to deliver it in three days and Edward needed to be back to pick it up.

We were in the office for about two hours. I knew it was time to leave when Edward stood up and walked over towards the door.

"So Lesley I will see you in three days."

"Yes Mr. Cullen"

We walked to the car. I got in and shut the door.

"So Bella are you ready to get you mother and go home?"

"Yep."

Edward drove to the hotel and Renee was whiting outside by the door.

Review pleese i need peoples opinions and criticism


End file.
